Shōji Kawamori
, often referred to as the Vision / Creator, was born in Toyama, Japan in February 20, 1960. He is a former member of Studio Nue and is currently the head of Satelight. He was involved in the NHK special All Macross Big Voting in 2019. He also celebrated his 40th anniversary working as a professionally at the Shoji Kawamori Expo from May 31 to June 23, 2019. Overview Shōji Kawamori is a famed Japanese anime creator, director, writer, visual artist and mechanical designer. Working with Studio Nue, he is the creator of the main concept behind the first Super Dimension Fortress Macross and the Macross Franchise, as well as the designs of most of the Variable Fighters for each series. Kawamori has since been with Satelight and has been involved in the production of every Macross series to date, including Macross Frontier and Macross Δ, except for Macross II. Other works Anime *''Space Battleship Yamato'' series - Spaceship Mechanical Design (Uncredited) *''Future GPX Cyber Formula'' series - Machine Design *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' - Original Creator, Series Script Supervisor *''Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea'' - Original Creator *''Spring and Chaos'' - Director, Screenplay *''Earth Maiden Arjuna'' - Original Creator, Director, Series Script Supervisor *''The Family's Defensive Alliance'' - Original Creator, Series Planner *''Genesis of Aquarion'' - Original Creator, Director, Series Script Supervisor, Aquarion Design *''Aquarion Evol'' - Original Creator, Director, Series Script Supervisor, Aquarion Design *''Patlabor: The Movie'' - Mechanical Design (Credited as Masaharu Kawamori) *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' - Mechanical Design (Credited as Masaharu Kawamori) *''Eureka Seven'' - Main Mechanic Design *''Engage Planet Kiss Dum'' - Main Mechanical Design *''Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula'' - Mechanical designer (Junova-VIII) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' - Designed the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" and the RX-78GP02A "Physalis" Gundams *''Ulysses 31'' - Mechanical Design *''Dangaioh'' - Mechanical Design, key animation *''Ghost in the Shell'' - Mechanical Design *''Basquash!'' - Original Concept, Project Director *''Outlaw Star'' - Designed the ship XGP15A-II *''Tōshō Daimos'' - Guest Mechanical Designer *''Gordian Warrior'' - Guest Mechanical Designer *''Golden Warrior Gold Lightan'' - Guest Mechanical Designer *''Anyamaru Tantei Kiruminzuu'' - Original Creator *''AKB0048'' - Original Creator, Director, Mechanical Design *''M3 The Dark Metal'' - Mechanical Design *''Nobunaga the Fool'' - Original Creator *''Noein'' - Storyboard (ep. 20) *''RahXephon'' - Storyboard (ep. 9) *''Techno Police 21C'' - Action Choreography Assistance and Mechanical Design *''The Ultraman'' - Mechanical Design Toys *''Diaclone'' - Convoy, Battle Convoy and F-15 Robo, later reltooled as Optimus Prime (Convoy in Japan), Ultra Magnus and Starscream (and other Seekers) respectively. Also the original designs of Prowl, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Ironhide and Ratchet. *''The Transformers'' - Jetfire (Hasbro's redeco of Takatoku's VF-1S) *''Transformers Hybrid Style'' - THS Convoy, THS Convoy Black Version *''Transformers Masterpiece'' - MP-03 Starscream Live Action *''Gunhed'' - Mechanical Design Video Games *''Ace Combat Assault Horizon'' - Guest Designer. Provided the design for the ASF-X Shinden II. *''Armored Core: Project Phantasma'' - Mechanic Designer *''Armored Core: Master of Arena'' - Mechanic Designer *''Armored Core 2'' - Mechanic Concept Designer *''Armored Core 2: Another Age'' - Mechanic Concept Designer *''Armored Core 3'' - Mechanic Concept Designer *''Silent Line: Armored Core'' - Guest Designer *''Armored Core: Nexus'' - Mechanic Concept Designer *''Armored Core: For Answer'' - Mechanic Concept Designer *''Eureka Seven vol. 1: The New Wave'' - Main Mechanical Designer *''Eureka Seven vol. 2: The New Vision'' - Main Mechanical Designer *''Omega Boost'' - Mechanical Design Advisor, Supervisor, Mechanical/Costume Designer, Opening/Ending Movie Director *''Tech Romancer'' - Mechanical Design, Original Concept *''Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy'' - Supervisor, Mechanical Designer, Animated Sequences Director Gallery How to think multi-dimensionally to create originality Shoji Kawamori 河森正治 TEDxKeioHighSchool|Shōji Kawamori's TED x Keio High School Talk. KawamoriWorking.jpg|Shōji Kawamori working hard at his work station. Much of his inspiration comes from the natural world, a stark contrast to his futuristic, mechanical designs. KawamoriMinori.jpg|Kawamori and Minori Suzuki during the announcement event for Macross Δ. PLAMAXKawamori.jpg|Kawamori visiting the PLAMAX booth and signing the base of the 1/20 VF-1 Valkyrie. KAwamoriPAndora.jpg|Kawamori at a press event for the anime (Unit) Pandora, a joint project with Satelight and Xiamen Skyloong Media. KawamoriDMC.jpg|Kawamori standing next to a poster for Shōji Kawamori and Devil May Cry 5, where he helped worked on the designs of the game's weapons. KawamoriExpoGuy.jpg|Kawamori working hard to get the Shoji Kawamori Expo ready for launch. KawamoriRobot.jpg|Kawamori standing near a concept car / robot at the Tokyo Motor Show. EurekaSketch.jpg|Kawamori's sketch of the Eureka from Eureka Seven. External Links *Shōji Kawamori on Wikipedia *Shoji Kawamori on Anime News Network *Kawamori, Shoji on MyAnimeList Category:People Category:Mechanical Designers Category:Directors